


Danganronpa V3 but it's Genderbent

by dang_its_ronpa



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Attempt at Humor, F/F, F/M, Genderbending, Genderswap, How Do I Tag, M/M, My First AO3 Post, No Monokubz, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-13 23:02:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14122746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dang_its_ronpa/pseuds/dang_its_ronpa
Summary: Shirushi Saihara was the Ultimate Detective, that was a fact. Her job was to predict the unpredictable.But there was no way in hell she thought she would end up in a Killing Game.------Basically Danganronpa v3 but Genderbent





	1. Waking Up

It's cold.

She feels her body being collided to itself, with almost little-to-no room to move. Her limbs ache from lack of space, and she feels lightheaded from barely waking up.

Her eyes flutter open and she takes a sharp gasp.

Where the hell is she?

Her eyes dart everywhere. It's dark, that's about all she knows. She spots three thin lines of light on a side, and she squints to see through.

Are those... Vines? And chairs?

The outside had desks and chairs scattered across, in every space they could hold up. Some were broken, some were decent, but it was obvious that they were old. Waves a green splashed everywhere: being vegetation. How they hell did  _plants_ get there?

She decides that the outside room is a classroom of some sort, but it's seems that it hasn't had recent use.

Was it because they-- who the hell are _'they'_?-- intended to use it to kidnap high-schoolers?

The word, _'kidnap,'_ makes her heart race. It drums against it chest, and with struggle she grabs the cloth over-top it. 

She was kidnapped, that's a fact. She does have background knowledge of herself, but she can't quite recall how she got here. And she's pretty damn sure she didn't come here willingly, or else why would she have been trapped?

Her body lets out a tiny twitch, and she feels the urge to start moving.

Wait-- how long has she been enclosed to twitch?

Her brain racks threw theories and questions, but she stops and grits her teeth when a numbing pain hits her. A blur enters her vision, and she decides that it's best to drop the idea.

She freezes when she hears a _**"thud!"**_ A voice can be heard, but its words were inaudible.

Her breathing accelerates, but she makes sure she keeps the volume low. Her hands sweat and her legs feel weak. She shuts her eyes and prays to whatever god out there is listening.

"Oww..." The foreign voice mumbles, which is about all she could hear, clearly, from their distance. The sound ripped through the silent atmosphere, and she shudders.

She opens one eye steadily and looks out the small lines. The surrounding was still, but a person stood in the middle, grasping their head with golden locks.

They look like.. a boy?

"Hnng.." He mumbles, "where am I..?"

He seems... Clueless. Is he really the one (or with the ones) whom captured her? Despite the thought, she decided to keep in.. whatever the hell she was in. She couldn't let the boy know she was there.

"Maybe.. I'm in a dream!" He exclaims, pulling his arm out in front of him. "I just have to pinch myself and-- ow!! Definitely not a dream..."

Despite not being able to see him clearly, she can tell that he hopelessly pinched himself to _'wake up from his dream.'_

She examines him further as he continues to ramble to himself. He had blonde hair that curved and stopped just before his shoulder blades, with one strand peeking out on the top of his head.

Based off her angle, it seems that he had a white backpack-- does he carry that with him everywhere?-- with a white, long-sleeved, shirt and a pink vest. He also had on dark pink pants with black music notes scattered in horizontal lines across. She couldn't see his front.

She leans in closer to try to analyze better, but that was a grave mistake with a loud **_"Clank!"_** was heard.

Her breathing stops, and she stares wide-eyed at nothing in general, hoping the other didn't notice.

Unfortunately for her, he shrieks and turns towards her, staring at her curiously, and while being frightened.

Was he even staring at her? It's not like she was exposed.

Still, she panicks. She felt her body try to move back, wanting to be far from the boy's stare.

That was another grave mistake when she felt herself break apart from her prison and fall forward, aiming for the ground.

She lets out a shriek, as did the boy for the second time. Her hands quickly save her landing, but a wave of pain still ran through her when she clashes into the cold ground.

Her cap falls over-top her golden eyes and she takes a speedy breath. She feels the boy's eyes staring at her, expectingly.

Slowly, she lifts her head and stares into his warm, purple, eyes that show both concern and shock. His mouth is agape, and he stares and stares and stares.

Anxiety creeps on her, and before she could read the situation, she jumps up onto her feets and takes a step back. She hits something and turns to see a locker. Two, to be exact.

_Huh,_ she clicks her tongue, _so that's where I was._

She spins around to face the boy again, and he seems lost.

Opening his mouth to say something, she interrupts and quickly points her finger at him and shouts, "Wh-who are you?!"

Reality hits the back of her brain hard and she trembles. Is he a threat?

Which was her next question: "are-are you with the men who captured me?!" She knows that he has shown signs to be against her. Actually, he might be in the same situation as her, but better to ask, right?

He furrows his brows, and now she sees that his bangs were clipped back with white, music-note designed, pins. He seems nervous-- scared, even.

"Wh-where am I?!" But she still continues, what if he had answers?

He takes a step toward her, and before she could react, he places a hand on her shoulder and says, "H-hey! Calm down, I'm not gonna hurt you..!"

His reassuring words slip through her walls, and she takes deep breaths.

"Now can you shut up?! You're not the only one confused here!" He yells, which startles her, extremely.

She whispers a small, "sorry," while nodding, quickly.

He pulls his hand back and crosses his arms. Looking away, with a small pout evident on his face, he says, "no, no, I'm sorry."

She takes a small glance at him.

He smiles and turns back toward her. "How about we restart? Hi, I'm Kadan Akamatsu, and you are?" He speaks while reaching a hand out toward her.

She looks from his hand to his smile and so forth, before reciprocating the gesture and shaking their hands, gently. "I-I'm Shirushi Saihara..." She meekly smiles, "Nice to meet you, Akamatsu-kun.."

Before the conversation could continue, a high-pitched voice breaks through, cooing, "What a nice friendship! So pure, so healthy! How disgusting, upupu!~"

Kadan and Shirushi stare at each other wide-eyed before turning to the voice. To their surprise, they find a stuffed bear sitting on top of the old desks. Vines were running through even open space.

The bear was half colored black with the other side white, a wide grin and a belly button sticking out.

But what scared Shirushi was the red slash for an eye. It seemed robotic, glowing and intimidating.

What scared Kadan, however, were the bumps in the bears chest.

Leaning toward the girl, he whispers, "Saihara-san? Does that thing have... Breasts?"

Shirushi blushes when her eyes land upon the said subject.

"I-.. I think it does.." She whispers, back.

Just as she was about to question Kadan's morals, Kadan whispers back, "Why would a child's toy include those? It's not like it's a Barbie or anything.."

It may sound stupid, but it was an actual question.

"That's because I'm not a child's toy, you butt!" The same voice as before calls out.

Kadan and Shirushi both jump at the same time when the plush comes to life. It stood on it's feet, perfectly balanced, and points it's thumb to itself, as if they had pride in that statement.

"Wh-what the.." Kadan mumbles as Shirushi stares, dumbfounded. They stand, frozen, until the thing speak again.

"Ugh, you two are so boring!" They exclaim, sounding quite aggravated. "It's time you two go introduce yourselves to the others!"

Shirushi steps forward, "Wa-Wait, there are others?"

The plush giggles, "Upupu!~ Why don't 'cha go find out, hm?" And with that, it seemed that the bear disappeared within thin air.

As the pair stares forward, they hear a creak and notice a door opening slowly.

They share a glance before walking out.


	2. I Ran From Cosplay

Shirushi feels shivers run through her body when she exits with Kadan. She examines the hallway-- at least, that what she assumes it was-- and notes how it's similar to the supposed classroom: like any normal hallway, but with vegetation sprouting in some sections. A long space leading to other doors.

This leads her to wonder, is she in a school? A very old school, maybe.

Well, that's debatable. It doesn't have to be old because of the plants-- but that would mean that someone purposely raised these greens. So, the next question would be _"why?"_

She keeps searching the area and notices one door that stands out to her. Squinting, she realizes the design is meant to be a piano--

Kadan taps her shoulder, breaking Shirushi from her thoughts. She looks up at the boy to see him pointing somewhere. Following his finger, her eyes end up at another person with blue locks of hair; the strands were messy and were about the same length as Kadan's.

From their distance, it seems as if they were analyzing a statue that stood before them. The said statue had the appearance of snake, and now that Shirushi thought about it, it seems out of place for a school environment.

"Is that one of the _'others'_ the stuffed bear was talking about?" Kadan asks.

She considers the possibility and nods. "Uh.. I believe so.."

Kadan brightens at this and grabs Shirushi's hand, practically dragging her toward the unknown person.

"Let's introduce ourselves!" He cheers.

 _Is he all ways this comfortable around others?_ She asks herself, sweat already forming around her forehead.

After minor steps, they reach the person _(which Shirushi can now confirm is a boy, but that was just judging off the side of his face.)_ He had the same colored eyes as his hair, with black glasses parked on the bridge of his nose.

He, seemingly, wore a uniform consisting of a white blouse with his collar poking out, along with an orange bow. It matched well with his black dress pants; it was held up by discreet suspenders. He had a same colored blazer, which has two pockets on both sides and is displayed with white buttons.

After her quick scan, Kadan starts introduces the two, "Uh, hey there!" He lets go of her hand and waves his own at the boy.

Shirushi furrows her brows when the unknown boy doesn't respond.

Kadan tries again, a bit of force in his tone, "H-hey!"

He pouts when the other doesn't reply, for the second time.

"Saihara-san, do you think he's actually a statue?" Kadan asks her, seeming as if he's actually considering it.

She quietly chuckles and replies, "U-um, no.. he's breathing.."

He frowns at her answer and turns back to him. "Hey! I'm talking to you! I know you can hear me!" He says to the still boy. He groans when he realizes he's getting the silent treatment. Then, unexpectedly, he starts poking his cheek. "Hey, hey, hey, hey!"

Shirushi notices how the unresponsive boy's eyes widen for a second, before returning to his blank stare.

"Saihara-san!" Kadan exclaims, sounding giddy. "You have to try this! His cheek is so soft!"

Just as she was about to protest she felt her hand being yanked toward the frozen boy.

And she was also poking his cheek.

"I didn't expect this.." The boy finally speaks.

Quickly, the pair retract their hands and bow their heads. "Oh, uh... Sorry... You weren't responding.." Kadan mutters.

"I thought if I didn't respond you two would leave," He replies, blankly.

"Isn't that kind of rude?" Kadan crosses his arms.

"Isn't it rude to force someone to talk when they don't want to?" He counters.

Shirushi can tell Kadan was taken aback when he stares at the ground and lightly nibbles on his lower lip.

"Well, doesn't matter now," the other closes his eyes and fully faces the two. "I'm in the mood to talk now. I was just deep in thought before." He takes a deep breath and opens his eyes, which were now sparkling. "So, what's your guys' favorite anime? Mine has to be the one where there's a couple and they have phones which can predict the futur--"

"Woah, woah, woah!" Kadan interrupts, his hands in the form of a surrender. "We didn't approach you to talk about anime! We wanted to know your name!"

His eyes widen in realization and his mouth forms a big, _"Oh!"_

"Oops, sorry," he giggles, "I tend to let my hobbies into my social life. It's a pretty bad habit, if I'm being honest... Well, anyway, my name is Tsubasa Shirogane. Nice to meet you two."

"What do you mean?" Kadan tilts his head. "I mean, with your hobbies getting in the way of your social life, Shirogane-kun?"

Tsubasa cups his cheek with one hand, "ah, I haven't mentioned it, have I?" He shakes his head, as if disapproving himself. "I like to cosplay. I've all ways been into it. And, sometimes, I get so into cosplay that it's kind of become an obsession. But not a bad, unhealthy one, no. However, I love it so much that I feel like bringing it everywhere.. Hah, funny, right?"

Despite the mood, Kadan smiles and claps, "Oh, I see why you like cosplay! You have such a nice body, even if you're a guy! Curves in the right places, mm-hmm!"

Shirushi nearly dies from second-hand embarrassment while Tsubasa barely flusters at that. "Ah, thank you, but I don't care for my body; in fact, I don't really like people staring at it. I just cosplay because of my love for anime."

Moving away from the topic, the pair finally exchange their names.

Seconds after, Shirushi asks, "Um, Shirogane-kun, what were you thinking about that made you not want to socialize with us?"

Tsubasa nods, and turns back toward the statue. "Oh, I was just thinking about this thing. Doesn't it seem like it doesn't fit in?" He sighs and smiles. "I don't know, now that I've said it out loud, it sounds kinda silly, hm?"

"I don't think questioning the place that you were captured to take place in is silly.." Shirushi mumbles under her breath, deflated.

The pair departs from Tsubasa, and moments after, Shirushi and Kadan spot a girl standing not too far away from them. She turns her head to many directions while her arms were crossed, seeming to be checking out her surroundings. Shirushi doesn't judge her, since she was doing the same.

They walk toward her, and unlike Tsubasa, the girl notices their entrance.

"Ah, hello there," she smiles and waves. "Do you guys remember how we get here?"

Kadan smiles awkwardly, waving back as he replies, "Um, no, actually..."

He turns to Shirushi and she nods.

"All we know is that we were kidnapped and placed here.." He finishes.

The girl clicks her tongue. "Hm, everyone else said the same..."

"Huh?"

"I asked everyone here and they all said that they couldn't remember..." She smoothly answers.

"Oh.."

In this moment, Shirushi decides to take note of this girl's appearance. She had light green eyes and wavy hair, which ended right at her knees. She had piercings all over her right ear but just one on her left; Shirushi could faintly notice that she also had one on her tongue.

She wore a U-Neck, dark blue striped sweater, and also with a necklace, which had a sun-kind-of design at the bottom right corner. She had a short, gray skirt and brown boots with laces that attached to her legs. Her wrists contained of multiple bracelets, as did her fingers with rings.

Suddenly, her eyes darken as her hand grasps her chin, "so, what do you think'll happen to us?"

Kadan and Shirushi freeze from the dark stare.

"Huh?" The boy meekly questions.

The girl crosses her arms, a shadow still beneath her eyes as she continues, "you don't actually think they brought us here to befriend one another, right? They must have a need for us, something that others can't provide.."

Kadan shudders while Shirushi pales. She had valid points; they couldn't deny that.

The girl suddenly smiles, and the shadow fades away. "Ah, sorry if I scared you... No need to be pessimistic now.."

Kadan shakes his head, briefly, "no, we do need to consider those possibilities.."

She smiles, flatly, as she reaches her hand in the middle of the two. "Well, let's get the easy part over with, hm? My name is Ran Amami. I hope we get along."

Kadan warms up and shakes Ran's hand. After, she reaches toward Shirushi. With a skeptical look, she shakes it and they give their names soon after.

"Don't let me hold you up," Ran sighs, a smile tugging the corner of her lips, "introduce yourselves to the rest of the group now."

With a quick nod, Kadan and Shirushi walk away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to keep the introductions the same as in the game snnsjdbfisks
> 
> I always hated the beginning of stories fgeyagsfhauifea
> 
> Sorry it's going so slow lmao
> 
> I drew a picture of the new characters in case you guys don't know how they look (because I'm bad at describing clothes I'm sorry)
> 
> https://duhultimateweeb.tumblr.com/post/172354561387/from-my-ao3-story-danganronpa-v3-but-its
> 
> I'm bad at drawing I'm sorry----


	3. Pairs

 

Shirushi and Kadan continue walking down the halls, clueless for where their actual destination was or even where they were heading. They search for any other people or just things that generally catch their eye.

Shirushi notices wide, glass, double-doors and tugs at the hem of Kadan's sleeve. "Hey," she starts, "Those doors are different from the rest."

Kadan follows her stare and smiles, a brief nod follows soon after. "Yeah, let's head there."

He opens the doors for both to walk in. The space seems to be a kitchen, with a long dining table in the middle and 16 chairs around it. They immediately notice two men talking to each other, one shorter than the other.

The shorter one had reddish-brownish eyes with short red hair beneath a black hat that looked of one that a witch wears. He had on a black blazer, with a grey blouse underneath a brown sweater vest. He had red shorts that ended above the knee with black tights continuing.

The other boy had warm, green eyes with dark brown hair that was in two tiny ponytails, as much as his short hair could provide. He had a green, white polka dot patterned, bow attached to a purple headband. He wore a blue, long-sleeved uniform that revealed just the tip of his stomach, and he had a white collar and bow visible near his collarbone; his outfit also had frills at the ends of his sleeves. He had the same color blue for baggy pants that cling around his slim waist.

"Nyeh?" one of the two squeak. "There's  _more_ _?"_

"Ah!" The other smiles, "and there's a male with them!" He frowns when his eyes land on Shirushi. "And a degenerate female!" 

Suddenly, he sprints toward the pair and grabs Kadan's arm, pulling him backwards.

"H-hey!" He shouts, losing balance on his feet.

" _Haaaiiiiiyaah!!"_ He yells, Kadan now behind him as he faces a confused Shirushi. "What did you plan to do to him, you degenerate female? Rape this poor man?" His form is one of a martial artist: hands as fists and arms reached out, as if Shirushi were about to attack.

She pales and takes a step back. "Wh-what? No..! I would never do that!" Her hands clutch at her chest, afraid of what the paranoid stranger would do.

He exhales a puff of air and grits his teeth, "That's what they all say!"

Before anything else happens, Kadan grabs the boy's arms to make sure he doesn't actually hurt her and asserts, "Geez, will you calm down?! Saihara-san isn't a bad person!" Then, he moves forward and steps besides said girl, arms crossed with a pout on his lips. "What's with you anyways?"

The boy looks at him dumbfounded and says, "Oh, well, my name is Tenchi Chabashira!" he pulls off a dramatic pose, "I work part-time in a gym, which we practice Neo Akido! So I'm all ways prepared for a battle." His eyes land on the trembling Shirushi and he adds, "But our art doesn't respect actual violence, just self-defense! We never do anything unnecessary." His eyes darken, "Unless we're forced to, of course."

"Why are you so  _loud?"_ The second boy finally says, his eyes droopy and lips in a small pout.

Tenchi turns toward him and runs at him, completely changing his demeanor. "I'm sorry, Yumeno-kun! Do you want me to stop? Is my loudness bothering you?" He asks, concern and worry in his voice.

 _'Yumeno'_ sighs, "It's just a pain." He scratches his cheek with one finger, gently, looking as if he didn't want to be in the conversation. Honestly, he seems as if he doesn't want to be in  _any_ conversation.

"Well!" Tenchi smiles, "Shouting helps build up your spiritual energy! _Haiyah!_ So I do it all the time!" 

"Wait," Kadan interrupts, pointing toward the annoyed looking boy, "what's your name?"

"Nyeh?" He stares at Kadan, looking surprised with a still face, "Oh, I'm Hitomi Yumeno," He smiles a tiny bit, "but I'm also known as _"The Great and Mighty Mage"_."

Shirushi and Kadan stare at him blankly.

He sweats and quickly adds, "O-Or _"The Great and Mighty Magician"_..."

"Oohhh," Kadan beams, "why didn't you say that from the start? My cousin loves your magic tricks!"

"They're not tricks.." He mumbles, "it's _real_ magic. What a pain.."

Tenchi's eyes sparkled the whole time Hitomi was speaking. "Isn't Yumeno-kun so cool?" he bubbles, hopping from one foot to the other, holding his palms together.

Tenchi and Hitomi continue onto another conversation as Shirushi and Kadan walk away.

They freeze when they hear a scream.

"What was that?!" Shirushi panics, searching the area.

Kadan points to a door, "I think the sound came from there; let's go check it out!" 

The two run at the door and push it open, revealing a classroom with two people inside.

_Wait a minute.._

"Nishishi!~" A girl giggles, arms behind her head. "Geez, Kiibo, look at what you've done! Your girly screech attracted two strangers!"

_...is that a robot?!_

"I-I told you to stop chasing me!" The other retaliates, pointing an accusing finger at the giddy girl that had a structure of a child. "Th-then when you pushed me over it started me! It's not my fault!"

"Aww," Cooed the girl, "Come on, I just wanted to touch you body a lil'! I've always wanted to be friends with a robot!"

The robot groans and walks away from the girl, approaching the confused two. "I'm sorry for Oma-san's childish antics," They shot 'Oma' a sharp glare. "But, anyway, my name is K1-B0. You can call me Kiibo," They smile, reaching a hand toward the pair.

"Are you an actual robot?!" Kadan exclaims, a wide grin on his face, eyes looking all over the said robot's body.

They put their hands on their mechanical hips, chin high in the air. "Yep! Created by the one and only Professor Idabashi!" They speak with pride.

"Heeeey!" The second stranger runs up to the group, "no fair! You can't be the only one who shows off!"

"Um," Kadan smiles, awkwardly, "you can introduce yourself, too.."

"Nishishi!~ I'm Kichi Oma, the future supreme leader of the world!" Kichi giggles, hands high in the air. It's easy to describe Kiibo's appearance, they were a robot. But, Kichi, she had had deep purple eyes and hair with a violet color at the tips. She had a checkered scarf with a long-sleeved, white, suit with straps around her elbows and knees, along with pins and buttons going vertical in the abdominal section.

"By the way, Kiibo.." Kadan starts, nervously playing with his fingers, "do you have any specific pronouns you'd like to go by..?"

"Yeah!" Kichi smirks, "since you're a robot and all; lacking actual human parts!" She turns to Shirushi and Kadan, hand cupping her mouth so Kiibo can't listen. "By the way, I learned the hard way that a robot's breath smells like gasoline.."

"H-hey!" They complain, obviously having heard what Kichi had said, "th-that's robophobic! I have a recorder placed in my system, any more rude remarks and I'll see you in court! A-And I'm electrical, I don't use gasoline!"

Kichi scoffs, a smile still tugging her lips. _"Mm-hmm."_

Kiibo sighs, "I'll let this one slip by, just because the question is meant to be polite.." They gave Kadan a skeptical look.

"It-It really is..!" He quickly protests.

"All right then, well, I guess I'd like to be known as a female.." They- _she_ answers, looking down at the bumps in her chest. "It seems that's what my inventor intended for.. I guess.."

"Haha!" Kichi giggles, skipping around Kiibo. "I have bigger boobs than you!" 

"What?!" Kiibo shouts, actually seeming  _insulted_ by the statement. "That's not true at all!" 

 _"Eeeeek!"_ Kichi squeals, sprinting behind Shirushi. "You crazy bitch!" She hides, clutching onto Shirushi's stomach, "You were trying to attack me!"

"E-eh?!" Shirushi blushes, taken aback by Kichi's sudden action.

Kadan chuckles at the weird situation. "Ah, I guess we should also introduces ourselves? I'm Kadan Akamatsu," He waves at Shirushi, "And that's Shirushi Saihara."

 _"Saihara-chaaaaaan!"_ Kichi shouts, all ready memorizing and seeming comfortable with Shirushi's name, _"Protect meee!"_

"Oma-san, let go of Saihara-san!" Kiibo crosses her arms, giving her a disapproving look. "You're being impolite!"

Kichi stuck her tongue out, blowing raspberry at the shocked robot.

"Why you-!" She ran at Kichi, whom quickly let Shirushi go and ran out the room. Screams were heard down the hallway from through the walls, as well Kiibo shouting at her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> behold the gays
> 
> kichi (kokichi) is such a hard character to write lmao im sorry if shes/hes bad >n<
> 
> and i know that i didn't change Kiibo's name, i just wanted to keep their name meaning "hope"


	4. Bad Mouth

The pair continue to search the huge school, occasionally stopping to check out rooms. They never got a specific number of others that they had to meet, but Shirushi assumes that there is 16 people here in total. Based off the chairs by dining table in the kitchen, that is. If that's correct, then they need to meet eight more people _(high schoolers, maybe?)_.

They reach another pair of double-doors, and with a skeptical look shared between the two, they push the doors open and walk in.

 _"FUCK!"_ A voice shouts when they enter. Shirushi flinches at the harsh language, and their eyes land on a boy messing through some.. chemicals, it looked like? They look around and decide that the area was a warehouse. "Where the _fuck_ is it?!"

The said boy had strawberry blond hair with two, small strands of hair poking out on the top of his head. Based off her side angle, Shirushi can barely notice his icy blue eyes, with some goggles wrapped around his head. He wears a pink school uniform with the same color, baggy pants. His collar pops out reaches down to his chest, which also had a blue ribbon, showing off his the tip of his chest. His neck wore a black choker with some collars. He wears black, fingerless gloves and black boots.

"Um, hello..!" Kadan starts, walking up to the boy and tapping his shoulder, "Is something the matter-?"

"And who the hell are you?" The boy backlashes, spinning around and smacking the hand off his shoulder. "Don't sneak up on me, prick!"

"Oh, uh.. sorry..?" He smiles nervously, rubbing the stinging skin on the back of his hand. "I didn't mean to.."

The boy turns to a silent Shirushi, eyeing her up and down. "Hey, crotchrot, you staring at my cock?" He asks, one eyebrow raised.

"Wh-what?" She replies, a mask of red covering her cheeks, "N-no..-!"

"Ha, you stuttered!" He cackles, "Go ahead! Get yourself an eyeful, 'cause you'll never meet a hunk like me again!" He leans forward to her, grinning wickedly. "That's why you have your hat, eh? I can read right through you, and _you're_ just a fucking perv! You wear your hat to hide your eyes, which look at all the nasties from every person you meet, huh?! Fuckin' virgin!"

"H-hey.." Kadan reaches his hands out, separating the two, "no need for a bad first impression..! Let's start over, what's your-?"

"Sh-shut up!" Shirushi shuts her eyes, leaning toward the other, completely ignoring Kadan. Her face was shadowed, only the bottom half of it visible. "I can wear a hat if I want to; I don't need any permission from anyone, s-so just stop it!"

Before Kadan can try to break the fight, again, the boy lets out a squeal, tears forming at the edge of his eyes. "Heeeeeeee!" He shudders, hands in front of his chest with his fingers curled, looking kind of surprised at the outburst but scared at where it lead her. "Wh-what the hell...? What're you gettin' all pissed off for..? T-tell the world you're sorry!"

"The world?" Kadan questions, tilting his head to the side a little.

"Y-yeah..!" He squeaks, his confidence seeming to have just swept away. "I-If I start losing motivation, then the world would crumble..!"

"How is that, exactly?" He asks, while the other boy seems absolutely shocked by the question.

"Y-you don't know who I am..?" he queries, standing a bit straighter, "I'm the beautiful boy brainiac whose good looks and golden brain will go down in history! I'm the one, the only, the legendary genius, Mikio Iruma!"

"Eh?" Kadan smiles cluelessly, " _'Genius'_ ?"

"Of- fucking- course!" He smirks, "I'm part-time high schooler, part-time genius, full-time gorgeous stud!"

"Well, what were some of your inventions?" Kadan continues.

"Kyah, kyah, kyah!" Mikio laughs, hands on his hips with pride. "Well, I've invented gadgets to help you type when you sleep.. read while you sleep.." He places a finger on his lower lips and his eyes wonder to the air. His hips sway to the side as he taps a foot. "Ooh, another one that helps you eat when you sleep-!"

"Wait, why do they all involve sleeping?"

"Hah?" He stares at him, dumbfounded, "well I was inspired after I found out how much time people wasted sleeping."

"Are those all of your inventions?" Kadan asks, sneaking a stare at Shirushi, whom was looking down, messing with her hands.

"Nah, I once made these stupid eye-drop contact lenses as a gag.." He states, looking to the side and biting on the inside of his cheek.

"You made those?" Kadan brightens up, "some of my friends use them!"

"Your _'friends'_ sound like total plebs!" He scoffs, "that was a failure, just like you two! In fact, I signed the patent and sold that bitch to some other loser company!"

Kadan shrugs off the insult and puzzles, "what were you looking for, by the way?"

"Meds," came the simply reply as he spun around and continues his search.

"Huh? Are you sick or something?" Kadan asks with concern.

"You fuckin' moron!" He spits, "in shitty situations like this, I just wanna trip my fuckin' balls off!"

"Oh, uh, that's not a good way to use drugs.." He grins, awkwardly, "but all right.." He quickly grabs Shirushi's hands and waves to Mikio a farewell. "We really should get going now, goodbye!" And with that, they speed out with Kadan ahead.

While walking away, he turns to the still not speaking girl and frowns a little. Maybe he shouldn't feel sorry for her, like, the argument did end quickly, so what was the point in bringing it back up? Maybe she overreacted, it was just a hat for god's sake!

Even with that in mind, he pats her shoulder. She looks up at him and he smiles warmly. "Hey, don't let what he said get to you, all right?" 

His hand feels comfortable to Shirushi, when she's been feeling cold the whole time she stood next to the boy, Mikio, was it? She wanted to be separated from reality, sure, but she still managed to catch onto some parts of the conversation, some parts that mattered and some parts she really didn't want to listen to. She knows Mikio isn't a bad guy, crude language, yes, but he isn't bad. He just doesn't realize what sentimental value Shirushi has to her hat, and despite how much Shirushi wishes to explain it, the ache in her chest just wouldn't allow it; the coward in her body refuses to let herself be vulnerable.

And with that, she shakes her head at Kadan. "I'm sorry for that, you really didn't have to see it.." She mumbles, quickly adding on a, "can you just.. forget about it..?"

With worry inevitable in his eyes, Kadan nods. "Of course. If you're not ready, I won't push you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got lazy so there's just one new person in this chapter, sorry


	5. Uncoorperative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spooped? good

_Stairs._

_This building that they were put hostage to.. has more than one level?  Stairs leading downwards, hah! That all ways means good things, hm? Who doesn't want to go down to a basement: it's so safe! Who knows, it could be even bigger than the first floor-!_

"Hey," Kadan whispers, tapping Shirushi's shoulder and momentarily catching her attention. "No need to panic, I'm here with you..!" He smiles stupidly. And as much as Shirushi would want to hate it, she relaxes when she sees it. Promptly nodding in agreement, the two start to descend.

Shirushi has to admit, the decor was  _awful._ The pink splattered across the walls completely contrast from the previous vintage colors. Now, she isn't one that complains about looks, but she _is_ complaining. When they reach the last step, the area separates into three paths, and although it was just an educated guess, Shirushi predicts that all rooms connect except for two halves. The two choose a random door and confront a very short girl in what looks like a game room. The said girl sits on one of the arcade-looking games, and she seems to be chewing on a candy of some sort; it had the appearance of a non-lit, brown cigarette.

She wears a black hat with a blue symbol planted on it, which looked of two tennis rackets on it with a small hint of ginger hair underneath. Along with that, she wears a black leather jacket with several zippers on it, and a black and dark blue striped jumpsuit. On one of her ankles she had a cut off chain wrapped around. If you asked Shirushi, she would've said that the girl had an aspect of a prisoner.

They walk up to her and Kadan immediately greets her with a smile. "Hello there!"

She looks up to him unimpressed, "Ryouko Hoshi."

"Hah?" Kadan tilts his head.

"You wanted my name, right?" She closes her eyes and her lips twitch upward, "there it is."

"Oh," Kadan still smiles, not seeming bothered by Ryouko's tone. Like, compared to the other first impressions he's had, Ryouko doesn't seem so bad. "Well, I'm Kadan Akamatsu," He points at Shirushi, "and this is Shirushi Saihara."

"Nice to meet you two."

"..."

"..."

"May I ask what that door is back there?" Kadan asks, pointing to a door at the other side of the room.

"It's an AV Room, don't worry, no one's in there." She answers swiftly.

"..."

"..."

"Do you think our situation is weird?"

Ryouko sighs a little, apparently thinking that they would leave after she gave them her name. "It is, but it's still better than prison."

"Huh?" Shirushi speaks up, taking a step forward. "You've been? But I thought everyone here was a high school student.."

"Hmph, being a high school student.. That's an old story," She smirks, a shadow on her face caused by the angle of her hat. "The innocent girl who loved to play tennis no longer exists. I'm merely her empty shell."

"What do you mean?" Kadan questions, and Ryouko seems slightly annoyed.

"Wait- you played tennis..?" Shirushi asks, cupping her chin with a thoughtful look. "I think I've seen of you in the newspapers.. you took down a mafia all by yourself, right?"

"You took down a _mafia_? All by yourself?" Kadan says, shock inevitably displayed on his face.

"The papers said she shot them through the head with her tennis skills and an iron ball.." Shirushi adds.

"Hm, so you all ready know that much.." She mumbles. "Well? What do you think of a loser who used her talent to kill?"

"But-!"

"No, no, it's not like me to talk so much," She quickly interrupts. "Y'know, it's dangerous to walk up to a killer like me. Don't do it." With that, she turns her back to the two. They safely assume that's the end of the conversation and walk away, deciding it's best not to walk into the AV Room.

They head to the other half and open the door, the smell of books wash over them intensely. With a quick scan, they can easily guess that they were in a library with the amount of shelves and piles of book. A boy stands at a side, holding a book in hand with a blank expression. His eyes barely move, and Shirushi wonders if he's actually reading it. They approach him and he still sits absolutely frozen.

He had dark brown hair that stopped just before they could reach his shoulders, and he had on a normal school uniform that was mainly colored red.

"Hello!" Kadan smiles. "I hope we're not bothering you; can we ask what your name is?"

"Madoka Harukawa." He replies.

Nothing follows after.

 _Geez!_ Kadan internally groans,  _Why is everyone so suppressed down here?!_

"Um," He bends down to the boys level. Shirushi and Kadan give their names, too, and he continues. "What do you like to do in your free time?"

"I'm a part-time caregiver." 

"Really?" Kadan asks, eyes widened a little.

"Shocking, isn't it?" Madoka sighs. "I don't seem all that friendly and it's true." He pouts a little. "I don't really like kids, neither am I good at taking care of them. They just... come to me on their own. Kids are weird."

"I hear that kids are very intuitive," He smiles, "So if they really like you.. then you must be very caring and loving! It's a great career for you!"

"It wasn't my choice to begin with." Madoka finally looks her, but his red eyes glowed with half his face darkened. 

"What?" Kadan asks with a bit a fear.

"Nothing." He spits, looking back down at his book. "You can leave now."

A bit hurt, Kadan and Shirushi leave the boy alone to read. When they return back to the main floor, they spot a huge area not too far with two double-doors. They head there, and Kadan asks Shirushi, "Do you think that's an exit?"

"No," Shirushi shakes her head, sadly. "Or else why would there still be people inside?"

Kadan shrugs, a small part of him losing hope but the main part still looking forward to the future. As they were about to reach the door, a pair of hands wrap around his eyes.

 _"Ah!"_ He shrieks, jumping and losing balance, leaning a bit on the person behind him. "What the-?!" A giggle can be heard, and he panics a little. "Saihara-san, what's happening?!"

The girl turns when she hears her name and freezes at the sight in front of her. "H-huh?!"

 _"Kekeke.."_ The unknown voice finally releases Kadan, and he lets out a gasp and struggles to sprint toward Shirushi. He hides behind her and his eyes finally land on the nuisance, eyeing her up and down.

It was a girl; she smiles with her hands behind her back. Her long, black hair reaches the back of her ankles. She wears heavy make-up, a mixture of lipstick and eye-shadow that makes it hard to look away. She wears a shoulderless, green t-shirt with tiny, black shorts and dark brown loafers with white leggings. If Shirushi was being honest, it didn't really match well.

Suddenly, she pulls out a masquerade mask on a stick from behind and pulls it up onto her face. The design was white with red markings to make it look like a cat. She continues giggling, drops a folded paper, and skips off.

"What was that...?" Shirushi whispers as Kadan reaches for the paper and unfolds it, reading it out loud.

" _"Kiyoshi Shinguji"_..." 

"Is that her name?"

"I assume so.." Kadan replies. "I don't really want to chase her, though.."

Shirushi nods, a hint of interest in her eyes, and the two push open the doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woAH SURPRISED??
> 
> SO AM I
> 
> WTF HAPPENED


	6. Ringing in the Outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're finishing introductions!! :DD FINALLY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeeeee I'm sorry that this took longer than usually, I'm too lazy ^^

Shirushi loved companionship; it made her feel safe. Sure, being alone also had it's benefits, like how she's finally able to think without distractions. Companionship, however, was a nice touch. Someone to help you when you can't yourself.

This is why she liked pets. Dogs were too loud and energetic for her, though; cats were too spiteful and harmful. She still likes them; their warmth against her when she feels like she's breaking down is comforting.

Now, she isn't like others where she gets _too_ clingy and weird. Yes, she believes that some people were a bit harsh on their pets, but some other were also a bit too open, which is why she doesn't support _cages._

Yeah, animals aren't as intelligent as humans. But, she's assumes, they are intelligent enough to know that they aren't wanted when placed in cages. It may give them a sense of being unloved when they are placed in them since cages limit _preeetty_ much everything for them. Like moving: it's way too enclosed to stretch. Sometimes even barking: when they do they are immediately scolded by the owners.

This is the same exact feeling that waves over Shirushi when she and Kadan step outside.

Firstly, she didn't even expect the door to _actually_ open. _Especially_ to be blinded by the rays of the sun and for green to be the everything that she sees. The two stepped outside, as if testing to see if they were imagining it. God, the feeling of relief was _astonishing_. She felt like she was free, like she just woke up from a terrible nightmare.

But then she looked up, as did Kadan.

Her eyes widened and sharp hyperventilating escaped her mouth. Her cap blocked the brightness of the sun, but the cage above the head and the school helped as well.

Was this a fucking _joke_?

Who the hell brought them here? Instead of barricading doors, they gave them a false sense of hope and crushed it right in front of their eyes. They built a _fucking_ cage around them. They _mocked_ them.

Shirushi holds herself as reality catches up. She's trapped, huh? She really is. Maybe, she thought, _just maybe_ there could've been a small flaw in their capture's plan, and maybe they could've used that flaw and escaped. They-- _the kidnappers_ \-- were fully aware of her thoughts, she bets. They were aware of it and used it against her-- _them_ , as if teasing them an impossible future.

They were _sick_.

Kadan gaps at this, and Shirushi can't help but feel her insides boiling. She frowns at the sight, and Kadan still remains frozen.

"Geez, how'd they make such a big-ass wall?" A new voice interferes. Kadan and Shirushi turn to it to see a tall girl with purple hair and eyes. Her hair pointed upwards and curved when it reached her face. She wore a jacket with one arm in the sleeve and the other out, with a white shirt and an unknown, red logo. She had purple pants and galaxy-designed slippers.

"I know.." Kadan sighs. "It's as if there really isn't any exit--"

"Woah, woah!" She bends her arms and raises her hands in the air in a surrending position. "This is bad but not even _close_ to be like the wonders of the universe!"

"What? The universe?" Shirushi wonders aloud.

"Oops, I didn't introduce myself..." She winks and does a thumbs-up. "I'm Kaiyo Momota! Luminary of the Stars!"

" _"Luminary of the Stars"?_ " Kadan tilts his head.

"Yeah!" She smirks widely, "isn't that so cool?! I'm an astronaut!" She scratches the back of her neck. "Well, astronaut in training.."

"Ah, makes more sense.." Kadan smiles.

"But I'm the first ever teenager to ever pass the exam!" She laughs and chuckles quietly after. "I mean, you need a college degree to even take the test.."

"Wait," Shirushi steps forward, "then how did you take it?"

She hesitates, "I have a crafty friend and he, uh.. forged some stuff for me."

"That's illegal!" Kadan pouts, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, I got caught, too! I was in some pretty deep shit!" She grins at her memories, "but the people up top decided they liked me and let me in anyway.. I aced the exam, too! There was no way I was gonna wait 'till college to go to space! I wanna go as soon as I can!"

With that, they depart and the two head more toward the center of the outside. They spot a tall and bulky person squatting near some plants. Shirushi would be lying if she said that she wasn't scared, because she could tell that they were mostly muscle. She took a quick glance at Kadan and reads his face. She notes how he was a bit scared, too.

They approach them and he taps their shoulder speedily. "H-hello.."

The said person stands up and towers over the shuddering two. Suddenly, they smile and say, "thank you!"

Now that Shirushi can see their face, her eyes examine closely and she realizes it's a girl. She wears black glasses and has red eyes with very messy, brown hair.

She wears a brown school uniform with matching brown pants. She also has a green tie and is barefoot. She seems to carry a bug box of some sort, Shirushi assumes by the appearance, of course. It was a lime green, and it straps around her shoulder and rests at her hip.

"H-huh?" Kadan mumbles, " _"thank you"_?"

"Oh!" She exclaims, "sorry for scaring! Gosuke know she scary looking, and most people not wanna talk to Gosuke when meeting for first time!" She closes her eyes and smiles brightly. "So Gosuke thank you for talking to Gosuke! As any gentlewoman do!"

Kadan smiles, with exactly the same amount of enthusiasm, back. "Well, thank _you_ for being so polite!"

Shirushi calms herself. _'Gosuke,'_ she called herself, at least, looks a bit scary and intimidating, but she's actually seems pretty kind.

Suddenly, she jumps and taps her chin. "Oh, yeah! Gosuke need to make introduction, just like any gentlewoman would, it also Gosuke dream!" She stands up straighter and reaches her hand out. "Gosuke name is Gosuke Gokuhara. And, uh... Gosuke like bugs! A lot!"

"Aww," he cooes, "you're so sweet! Silly me for being scared at first!" Shirushi cringes at his choice of words and how he openly confesses to his fear.

She smiles sadly, "ah, 'cause Gosuke scary-looking, right..?"

"Oh-- _no--_ that's not what I meant..!" Kadan protests, and when Gosuke stares at him with big and hopeful eyes, he deflates and adds a quick, "sorry."

"No, it okay!" Gosuke beams again. "Gosuke used to it. Gosuke called scary since Gosuke kid. Since kids no like kid Gosuke, Gosuke came to like bugs!" She looks down for a second. "But sometime Gosuke focus really hard, and lose time. One time, Gosuke followed bug into forest and got lost.."

"That sounds rough.." Kadan affirms, holding himself as he listens.

"Did you get out?" Shirushi asks.

"Yeah!" Gosuke smiles than it falters a little. "Took ten years, though.."

" _"Ten years"_ ?!" Kadan shrieks.

"Oh, Gosuke fine!" She comforts, "Gosuke raised by new family! They were pack of wolves."

" _"A pack of wolves"_ ?!" Kadan yelps, again, looking close to fainting.

"Wolves nice!" Gosuke continues speedily. "As thanks, Gosuke train to become best gentlewoman!" She bends down to the grass pile she was previous staring at. "This place weird, huh? Lots of plants but no insects.."

"Wait, what?" Shirushi questions. "I can understand no animals, but no insects, either?"

Immediately, Gosuke jumps upward, her face shadowed and her red eyes glowed. Honestly, Kadan felt the fear return, the imtimidation of the look was absolutely frightening.

_"You like bugs?!"_ Gosuke shouts, fists clenching. "What your favorite type?!"

"H-huh?!" Shirushi seems startled by the outburst, and she is. She steps backwards and truthfully answers, "well, no, I never said I _liked_ bugs.."

"So... You hate bugs?!" By this point, Gosuke's sweet nature faded away and Kadan and Shirushi shiver at the sight of the new one.

"N-no! You _looove_ bugs, right, Saihara-san?!" Kadan interrupts, glaring at Shirushi with worry and force imprinted in his eyes.

"A-ah, yes!" Shirushi blocks her face, "Of course I l-love bugs!"

And just like that, Gosuke stands back and smiles warmly. "Okay, good! No bad person like bugs!"

With nervous laughs and awkward smiles, Kadan and Shirushi turn and quickly walk off. This occurance didn't permanently damage their opinion on her, though. There was no denying that she was sweet and so polite.

As they continue walking, they reach two buildings. One had glass doors cricled around and moss spread all over, and just before Shirushi could look at the other, she notices a short boy exiting from the first one. He seems to be skipping, but his eyes lay on the two and he breaks into a wide grin. He waves his arms in the air crazily as he sprints toward them.

"Yah-hah!" He sings, and once he's in front of the two, he smiles and asks, "how're 'ya?" Before the two could respond, he claps his hands and says loudly, "my name is Akio Yonaga, and I'm a pretty famous artist from my island!"

"You're pretty cheerful.." Kadan chuckles softly. Shirushi wonders about that in thought; how could he be so cheerful in this kind of situation?

_"Nyahahaha!~"_ he giggles. "That's because you gotta live your life all fun and cheery!" He suddenly folds his hands in the slightest of religious ways, "so says Atua.."

" _"Atua"_ ?" Kadan repeats, the form of more of a question.

"The god of my island: Atua.. he's all ways speaking to and with me with his divine voice.."

Kadan decided it's about time to steer the conversation away from the current topic. He tilts his head and asks, "well, what's your speciality in art?"

"Hm.." he considers the question. "Mostly sculptures and paintings, but the art is all done by Atua, I merely give my body as a vessel for His masterpieces.."

"Wow, they sound pretty cool!" Kadan leans forward. "Maybe you could show me one soon?"

Shirushi drifts from the topic and takes a note of Akio's looks. He had blue eyes with white hair curled around his shoulders. He wears a yellow coat, no shirt but a strap with paint brushes run across his chest. He wears baggy shorts that barely stop at the tip of his knees and had frills designed to it.

"Oh, yes, yes!" He laughs, "but first, you will have to make an offering!"

" _"An offering"_ ?" Kadan asks.

"Yep, yep!" Was the cheery reply. Kadan furrows his brows at the foggy answer.

"Well, what do I have to give?" He questions clearly.

"Oh, don't worry! It's just a pint or two of your blood!"

Kadan flinches. "Ah, I'm a bit amenic, so I'll pass..."

The boy turns to Shirushi. "What about you, then? Girl's blood also makes an acceptable offering!"

Shirushi steps back. "M-me?!" She notices how Akio steps forward when she backed away, and quickily, she spins around and runs.

"Nyahahaha!~" he giggles, chasing after the girl. "Don't run!"

Shirushi gives Kadan a glare and he realizes it means to run towards the other building. They silently agree to the plan and bolt away. When they were halfway there, Akio stops and waves them goodbye, shouting the same.

They run in the building in a hurry, quickly looking behind their shoulders to see if the boy followed. They were glad he didn't. Shirushi gasps harshly. She never runs this much, despite how short the distance was.

Finally, after speedy breaths, they analyze their new surroundings. Many doors were around the circular building, some ontop a flight of stairs. They all had tiny, pixelated pictures glued on the doors, and they all had the appearance of the people Shirushi and Kadan had previously met.

As their eyes roam the area, they spot a tall boy standing straight, his hands in a formal position. He had greenish-greyish hair covering one eye, and based off his other, it seemed to be of the same hue. He wore a basic tuxedo with a spider web print at the left corner of his vest.

They walk up to him in a calm fashion, and he immediately starts up the conversation. "Indeed, this is a strange place.." he begins. "If our captures intended to use us for ransom, they wouldn't have spent so much money in buildings with this kind of structure.. this means that they will use care for us, but if that's true, then what do they want?"

The two admit, the boy brought up valid points not able to argue with. What do these people want?

Unexpectedly, he shakes his head with a stiff smile. "Ah, never mind that, I never introduced myself." He fixes his great posture to an even better one. "I am Kin Tojo. And you two are..?"

"She's Shirushi Saihara," Kadan complies, "and I'm Kadan Akamatsu."

He nods and takes the information internally. "It's a pleasure to meet you two."

"Um, I don't mean to sound rude.." Shirushi interrupts, "but why are you so formal with us? We barely met.."

He smiles softly. "I have grown up accostumed to that kind of behavior. I work as a part-time servant, and I suppose it has morphed into my everyday and social life." He answers. "So, please let me know if you require my service." He freezes and quickly adds, "but I won't do any task given to me."

"Makes sense," Kadan shrugs.

Suddenly, a loud ringing fills the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want Kin to be my servant,,,,
> 
>  
> 
> I like italics
> 
>  
> 
> Kadan needs a break, lmao

**Author's Note:**

> Credit goes to Danganronpa and danganronpa.wikia.com (helped with character designs :3)


End file.
